


We Were Hurt Until You Came

by Septic_Kid15



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Antisepticeye Sean McLoughlin, Caring Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders is a Good Friend, Disappointment, Drama & Romance, Former Dark Side Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Gay Sex, Henrik von Schneeplestein - Freeform, Jack Feels, M/M, Men Crying, Protective Morality | Patton Sanders, Sad Thomas Sanders, Stacy Brody - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:59:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28755510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Septic_Kid15/pseuds/Septic_Kid15
Summary: Jacksepticeye and his egos get sent to Sanders Side's universe. They're gonna be stuck there for a while.
Relationships: Antisepticeye/Chase Brody, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Chase Brody/Jackieboy Man, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Marvin the Magnificient (Jacksepticeye Power Hour), Deceit | Janus Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders, Dr. Iplier (Markiplier TV) & Dr. Emile Picani & Henrik von Schneeplestein, Virgil Sanders & Chase Brody
Kudos: 6





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fangirltothefullest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirltothefullest/gifts), [LyricIsHereUnfortunately](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyricIsHereUnfortunately/gifts), [shanekindawrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanekindawrites/gifts), [TSTrashCaptain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TSTrashCaptain/gifts), [Bi_Duckling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bi_Duckling/gifts), [LoveToCreatexox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveToCreatexox/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Forbidden Fruit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24653476) by [shanekindawrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanekindawrites/pseuds/shanekindawrites). 



> There will be trigger warnings, so I'll put them in the "Notes" column.

Hello, all you beautiful people out there! This is a crossover of Jacksepticeye with his egos and Thomas Sanders with his Sides. 

There's a lot of love and emotions here, y'all! 

Logan: Remind me why I am a part of this. 

Septic: Because you and Schneep would be fast friends. 

Henrik: Zhat's debatable. 

JSE Egos: Shut up, Schneep. 

Septic: LET'S DO THIS! 

Egos and Side (with Jack and Thomas): NO!! 

Septic: TOO LATE!!


	2. Before it happened

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before everything went to hell.

Marvin: (chanting a spell) 

Anti: Marvin, what the f**k are you doing? 

Marvin: hello, Anti, I'm practicing a new spell. 

Chase Brody: It better not be the spell that turned us all into girls again. 

Marvin: THAT WAS ONE TIME, CHASE!! 

Anti: Ḯ̯̲͎̦̺̹ ̜̬͖͚̱͎͎ͨ͆͘Ḥ̹̬̯ͪ͜Aͬ̔ͯ҉̯̠̹T̺̲͒̎͜E̎̓ͦ̐͏̣̳̻͔D̗̠͓̼̱̦͔̳͗ͥ ͕ͦ͟ͅḆ̨͓̰̺͈̐͛̆̽E̛͙̝̜̜̬͕̣͒ͣİ̶͓̻͍Ṋ͖̪̲̺̉̽̀̎͟G̼̥̺̟̗̬̿ͯ̋ ̞̜ͫ̎͢A͎̫̝̬ͨ̃ͯ͡ ̆̎͛͒҉͖̠̯̻̘̗̮G̴̫̳̓̑I̛̭̱̰ͬ̎̏̊R̰͔̞̟̣̺̈̿ͅL̨͉͓ͭͧͮ,̲̺͇̰̹͓ͮ͑͟ ̻͓̻ͬ͞M̨̭̗̙͇̹ͯ͊A̶͚̳̮̹̬͉͆ͬ̚Ŕ̜̠ͣ͠ͅV̵̮̫̣͚̀I̴͖̘͐̈́N̵̰͉͙͔̦̟̉̽̑̃!ͩ́҉̠̮͕̮̲͖͎!̝̫̜̌̐ͩ͠

Marvin: Not my fault that you decided to get in the way. 

Henrik: Either vay. Don't go poking your nose through other people's business. 

Jackie: I kinda liked being a girl. 

Jameson Jackson: (sign language) I did too! It was nice! 

Sam: I have no gender so it doesn't work on me! Hahahaha! 

S34N: I am now worried for Marvin's wellbeing.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Darkiplier: 𝗚𝗢 𝗔𝗪𝗔𝗬, 𝗪𝗜𝗟

Wilford: OH, C'MON, DARK! Have a little fun with me! 

Dr. Iplier: Wil, leave Dark alone to brood. Also, I'm sorry but you're dying. 

Darkiplier: 𝗪𝗜𝗟𝗟 𝗔𝗟𝗟 𝗢𝗙 𝗬𝗢𝗨 𝗚𝗘𝗧 𝗧𝗛𝗘 𝗙**𝗞 𝗢𝗨𝗧?!?!

(The two bolt out of the room to not piss Dark off) 

Bim and Google: (arguing again) 

Tim and King of FNaF: AHHHHHH! WILFORD! DON'T POINT THAT GUN AT ME! 

Jims: OOOOOO! Pink Jim has a gun, Jim!

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Virgil: (sitting on the fridge smiling darkly) 

Roman: TAKE IT BACK, YOU DAMN EMO! 

Patton: (holding the cookie jar and eating cookies with Virgil) 

Logan: (holding Roman back) ROMAN, YOU IDIOT!! 

Janus: You all are idiots. 

Remy: B*tch, what did you call me? 

Emile: Remy, language. 

Remus: TOOK MY PANTS OFF! 

Roman: (covers eyes) WHY?! 

Remus: I DON'T CARE! 

Patton: You put those back on! RIGHT NOW!


	3. It Happened XD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marvin did something stupid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter Contains:   
> Cussing (A LOT OF IT)

Marvin: (chanting and eyes turned pale green) 

The whole house started to shake and vanish before their eyes. 

JSE Egos: MARVIN! 

The Egos then found them standing in a different living room with two other groups of egos. One group they recognized but the other they didn't. The Iplier's and a bunch of purple haired men. 

Jack: WHAT THE BLOODY FUCK HAPPENED?! 

Mark: Hey, Jack, welcome to the club. 

Thomas: No way! You're JackSepticEye and Markiplier! 

Jack: And you're... Thomas Sanders? One the most famous gay Viner's? 

Thomas: Yeah! Meet my sides! The one in the prince outfit is Roman, the one wearing a black patchwork hoodie is Virgil, the teacher figure is Logan, father figure is Patton, the bitch is Remy, the snake is Janus, mustache man is Remus, and the therapist is Emile Picani! 

**Time Skip**

Mark and Jack introduced their egos and started to talk about YouTube with Thomas. 

Anti: (grabs Marvin by the collar) W̄҉̤̟̻͍H̞̻̼ͫ̈́̃ͣA͎̼̜̘̒̊͢ͅT̛̙͙̋ͥ̽ͬ ͉̪̥͔̻̼̔̕T̖̘̩̗̭̆̎͂͟Ĥ̴̲͖̖͈E̼̳͍̼̩̜̭ͨ͋̂̽͡ ̼͔̄̽Fͨͨ̓̐͏̼͇̱͎̰͎̪*̠͖͉ͯ̀ͥ*̤̦͙̜̰̼͎͂K̡͕͙̦̝̑̑ ̷̥̬̯̳͔̬ͧͨ̈ͅD̸͙̼̑I̶̯̙̬͓ͫ̂D̳̠̠̿ͦ͆̓ ̻͕̤̗̯̭̲̮͂͗̉͡Ÿ̩̩̻̻͍́ͬ͝Oͤ҉͇̻͙̬͈̗̜U͇̰̪̲͓͚͓͊̒ͅ ̡̖̖̯̯̥ͫ̏ͨ̆D̪̣̼̉̋ͮ͟O̶̹̯͈̝͇͕͆?̵̟̦̪ͬͥ!̡̭̖̰̺ͯͧͥ̓

Marvin: I may have chanted a spell to take us into Ego World with Mark, Thomas, and Jack. 

Virgil: (having an anxiety attack and is being comforted by Henrik and Patton) 

Roman: (arguing with Remus and Wilford with Dr. Iplier) 

Logan: (reading a book ignoring all the bullshit happening)


	4. Mess With My Head

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil, Chase, and Google Iplier talk about Chase’s kids.

Chase: (looking at his kids pictures on his phone and sighs)

Virgil: Those your kids? 

Chase: Yeah... they’re with their mom. 

Roman: THAT’S NOT FAIR! NO ONE SHOULD TAKE YOUR KIDS AWAY FROM YOU! 

Chase: We had an agreement, Ro. 

Google: we can make a few arrangements. 

Chase: (smiles) thank you. 

Roman: (smiles) 

Virgil: (hugs him) 

Google: You’re welcome.


End file.
